Shugo Chara talkshow
by Guardian of the Moon Noelle
Summary: a talkshown featuring the cast of Shugo Chara and myself, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara Talk show

Me: welcome, I'm your host Noelle-chan! But you can call me Noelle! :D

Ikuto: why are we here?

Me: well, I'm glad that you asked, I have to speak with the lawyers about this…

Laywer: well it seems you signed a contract with this woman, there fore, it's legal.

Me: :D

Ikuto: D:

Amu: what about us?Lawyer: it seems as though you all signed also.

Amu: I signed a contract for…um…Noelle?

Me: :3

Tadase: I signed a contract for Noelle, but it was to be king of the world….

Yaya: Yaya signed one, but it was for candy…

Cast except for me: What the heck?

Me: *snicker* Tricked you :3

Ikuto; why you….

Me: *sprays ikuto with water bottle* bad kitty you no attack me.

Ikuto: *grumbles something about me*

Amu: so, now that were here, what is this *looks around*

Me: *snicker* a 'talk show' in other words, a truth or dare show, (in truth I have seen other ToD stories for SC, but it looked fun so all credit goes to authors of SC tod stories for idea :D).

Ikuto: a what?

Me: *screams in megaphone* A TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!

Ikuto: *hiss*

Me: bwahahahaha

Amu: so what now?

Me: well, I have a few dares ready for you until I get any dares from the reviewers

Ikuto: no, no, no, no, no , no!

Me: jeez, fine! .

Amu: well plz R&R

Me: al least five review with dares ir truth for next chapter!


	2. Sticks and Penguins

Shugo Chara Talkshow

Me: welcome back everyone, I'm you host Noelle!

Ikuto: yay (sarcasm)

Me: *sprays* bad Kitty.

Iuto: . stop that!

Me: you're not the boss of me *sprays*

Ikuto: *hiss*

Me: well, first review is from, oh almost forgot *pushes Amu into closet*:

_Didntfeellikeloggingintoday_

She wrote:_dares:tada(gay)se: dance in a big pink bunny costume singing the pokemon theme song_

_amu: admit u like ikuto and tht u never REALLY had a crush on tadagay (no offense on gays by the way jut dnt like tadagay anwayzz)_

_ikuto: kiss amu after (dont tell her though) truths:_

_rima: if you could absolutely live ANYWHERE where would it be?_

_nagi: whats ur fav band? im a litte curious_.

Me: well, those were pretty awesome, Oh I almost forgot about the dare rating, keep the rating T or below for dares :3

Me: Okay sofirst dare, tadase get in here

Tadase: yes?

Me: 8tackles* This is for the reviewer *throws Tadase into a closet and throws bunny suit in there also* Put it on Tadagay!

Tadase: *come out wearing bunny suit* …

Cast: bwahahahaahaha

Me: *still laughing* Okay, now sing the Pokemon theme song.

Tadase: I hate you…

_I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Each Pokemon to understand The power that's inside Pokemon, its you and me I know it?s my destiny Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend [| From: . |]Pokemon, a heart so trueOur courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place Come with me, the time is right There's no better team Arm in arm we'll win the fight It's always been our dream_

Cast: ….. BWAHAHAHA

Me: okay, tadase you're done for now, go change.

Me: okay next… *reads*oh this is going to be goooood

Amu get out here!

Amu: *walks out of closet* what?

Me: *pulls into room with me*

Amu: what the heck?

Me: do you like Ikuto?

*in other room*

Cast: *piled around computer screen*

Rima: is this legal?

Nagihiko: invading privacy: no. Worth it: yes.

*back in other room*

Amu: *flustered* U-um w-what?

Me: I didn't stutter

Amu: maybe….

Me: yes or no?

Amu: yes…

Me: Ah-ha!

*in other room*

Kukai: knew it, pay up.

Utau: *glares and hands money* .

Kukai: ^.^

*closet door is punched down by Me*

*Everyone looks*

Me: You said yea and now you change it because of the cameras?

Amu: humph

Me: why you…

me: you said you didn't like mr. Gay man but now you say yes becuase of the cameras?

Kukai: can we just get on with the dare?

Me: *thinks and smirks* absolutely.

Me: Ikuto get out here!

Ikuto: what *walks out of other closet*

Me: *grabs by neck and pushes him to Amu* Kiss

Ikuto: what?

Me: *face palm* K-I-S-S her!

*pushes their heads together*

Me: that's more like it :3

Cast: *pulls phones out and takes pictures*

Me: capture the moment!

*clicks of phones*

Amu: *jumps back with red face and glares at me* Imma kill you

Me: Not before the other dares/reviews

Me: rima, if could live anywhere where would you live?

Rima: manga store

Me: okay, then, Nagi what's your favorite band?

Nagi: I don't really have one, I like all types of music

Me: okay, moving on

The next review is from : _NeonShoelaces _(btw I love the username :D)

She said:

_Tadase, I dare you to watch 3 staright hours of Digimon or Pokemon_

_Yaya: I dare you to act like Kairi for the whole_

_Kairi : Remember the Ace's dare? You have to act like her :P_

Me: *grabs tadase*

Tadase: oh an adventure? :D

Me: more like torture *throws into a room playing with non-stop English pokemon*

Tadase: weeeee *being thrown*

Me: *walks away* yaya your dare is to act like Kairi for the rest of the chapter since I cant start from the beginning

Yaya: *dressed in a business suit and glasses* Yes

Me: um…

Yaya: *reads book*

Me: she's got the reading down, and possibly the look

Kairi: …

Me: oh, btw kairi your dare is to act like Yaya for the rest of the chapter

Kairi: yes

Me: act like yaya not yourself

Kairi: fine, Amu-chi (says with struggle) I want i-ice cream! :3

Me: :D perfect!

Me: next- _RimahikoLuver_

_(_love the name :D Rimahiko FTW :3)

_Yay! Another truth or dare fic!Amu: I dare you to dye your hair __GREEN__. Yes, green_

_Tadase : Do the belly dance. :3_

_Ikuto: Cut off Yoru's ears and _

_Yoru: Don't even try to stop Ikuto from doing _

_that's all I got for now. Can't wait for the next chapter!~Peace! Apple-chan~_

Me: Amu-chaaaaan!

Amu: um, what?

Me: Can you test this new shampoo I 'bought'?

Amu: sure? *takes bottle that's strangely green*

*30 minutes later*

Amu:*screams as she busts down the door leading to the 'talk show' room* What the heck did you do to that shampoo?

Me: um.. *forms plastic bubble around myself* it was hair dye *says though microphone (sound proof bubble)*

Amu: green?

Me: yep, why now you're a watermelon! :3

Amu: why I should…

Me: OKAY! Tadase! Get your aspirin out here!

Tadase: yes?

Me: Do the belly dance…

Tadase: -_- can you keep your fantasies to yourself…..?

Me: -_- like hell i would fantasize you doing that (i fantasize L *Death Note* doing that :3)

Tadase: *sigh*

*belly dance music plays (if you want to hear: look up: 'arabic belly dance music- sahra saidi' on Youtube or whatever)*

Tadase: *now in belly dance clothes, dances*

Me: xD

Cast: O.O….. wtf?

Me: I love this. *props up feet on table*

Tadase: *still dancing*

Me: bwahahaahaaha

Ikuto: glad it's not me…

Me: *imagines*…..*nosebleed* =W=

Ikuto: o.o

Me: =w=

Tadase: *done belly dancing*

Me: *sigh* did yaya get that on video?

Yaya: no, I don't involve myself in your childish activities *turns page of book*

Kairi: Kairi did! *hold up video camera* :D

Me: Yes!

Me: wah! Yoru I'm sorry *glomps Yoru*

Yoru: for what~nya?

Me: *whispers dare*

Yoru: :I what….

Ikuto: what is it

Yoru: *whispers dare*

Iktuo: well, lets get it over with

Yoru: Ikuto! Your not even going to resist~nya?

Ikuto: *pulls out scissors* nope

Yoru: ahhh!

*10 minutes later*

Yoru: ^crying* Ikuto you suck you freakin meanie~nya!

Me: Ikuto…that was cold…

Ikuto: What it was a dare…

Me: hold up a jar with small cat ears and tail* you suck, ya know…

Ikuto: ugh…

Me: well since Yoru didn't try to stop Ikuto I guess his dare is over

Ikuto: well he did try to claw my eyes out…

Me:…

Cast:…..

Me: *sprays ikuto*

Ikuto; the fudge?

Me: next review: this came from a person inw hich his/her name isnt showing up on my screen ._.

_weee tod!_

_first i dare Noelle to run into a walmart screaming "Run the penguins are attacking!"_

_second: i dare Ikuto to wear all black and ask random kids if they want candy_

Noelle: really a dare for me? You're too kind! :D

Ikuto: hmm sure

Me: to walmart!

*walmart*

Me: *wearing a straight jacket and runs into Walmart*

Me: RUN THE PENGUINS ARE ATTACKING! AHHHHHH!

random worker: umm?

me: RUN WHILE YOU CAN!

*runs out*

Me: *back to normal* Ikuto you ready?

Ikuto; *in black clothes and trench coat* Yep

*at park*

Ikuto: hey, kid, you want soe candy?

Random kid: no! Mommy! Strange man!

Ikuto: oh shit

*2 hours later*

Me: *sigh* well ikuto is now scarred for life...

Amu: ...

All: ...

*all shudders*

Ikuto: so...many...sticks...

Doctor: *hold up stick* This was in his butt...

Me: throw it away -_-

Well that's it for this chapter! :3 I didn't quite get 5 reviews of dares or truths but, it was really fun so I posted it! Also if you haven't read my new story, can you go check it out please, ill give u a cook owo *throws cookies*

R&R please


End file.
